Concrete Angel
by Oswin Cadwin
Summary: Hazel Levesque is a small girl who comes to school everyday, hurt in many ways. She acts like everything is fine, though...can Sammy help her? Based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


**A/N: So, friends, this is probably going to be the saddest story I've ever written...so far. It's based on the song by Martina McBride. If you haven't listened to it already, go and listen to Concrete Angel. Another song like it is Alyssa Lies. Both made me cry.**

Hazel quietly slipped out of the door. Her mother was still inside, in the kitchen. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she ran, her paper lunch bag in her hand. Her thin sweater was starting to slide off of her arms, but she quickly pulled it back on.

 _"Hazel, do you hear me? You filthy child! You-must-not-let-them-see!"_

Hazel shivered, tugging her too-small dress. Finally reaching the school, she slid into her seat in classroom 2B.

"Hazel, why don't you take off your jacket? It's too ugly to be in this room with us," sneered a girl behind her.

Hazel turned, then slowly and carefully, she slid off the jacket and placed it in her desk. "Okay."

The girl studied the purpley-black bruises on her arm, but then shrugged and went back to her homework worksheet.

"Okay, class! Get out your English sheets!" The teacher started walking around, but paused at Hazel, studying her. "Hazel, is there-"

Hazel turned to her and looked at her with huge, sad eyes.

"Nevermind, Hazel. Nice work."

Soon, the bell rang for lunch-recess. Hazel took out her apple and sandwich and ate them slowly and silently. A boy with messy, dark brown hair came up to her.

"Hi. My name's Sammy. What's yours?"

"Hazel. Hello."

"Are you okay? Did you fall down?" He asked, motioning to the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Erm-yeah. I fell down the stairs last night." This was true. But she hadn't exactly fallen of her own accord.

"Oh. Ouch."

They talked for a while longer. Sammy made her laugh, something she hadn't done at all for three years.

Hazel snuck up to her room, avoiding her mother at all costs. It was late. Sammy actually living right next door.

" _Sammy_?"

"I'm here!"

"Shhh!" Hazel looked around cautiously. " _Sammy, I have something to tell you."_

" _What is it?_ "

" _My mom. She-she hits me, Sammy. And she pushed me down the stairs. On purpose. Can you help me_?"

" _Of course! I can call the police."_

" _Thank you so much, if I did it, she'd catch-_ "

"HAZEL!" A woman entered the room. She looked like Hazel, but taller-and scarier. She launched herself at Hazel and twisted her arm, hard.

"Mommy, please, no, please-Aaah! SAMMY! Mommy, no! Mommy, stop hurting me! SAMMY, HELP ME! MOMMY!" She gave him a fleeting look as her mother hit her over, and over, and over, ripping her dress and hitting her face. Tears streamed down Hazel's cheeks, before her mother knocked her down, and they disappeared from the window.

Sammy stood there, shocked, but then ran out of the room. "Mom! Dad! Wake up, wake up!"

The ambulance arrived too late. Sammy watched out of his window, seeing the still body of his friend being carried away. There were tearstains on her face, and blood on her arms and head. He should have gone over there and helped, not sit there on the phone and wait for ten minutes. Hazel had died in ten minutes. He had failed her in ten minutes.

Sammy stood at the small, polished stone.

 _Hazel Levesque_

Angel of God

2009-2016

And on the grave, and small angel girl stared into the sky, smiling.

Sammy looked up, and was not surprised at what he saw. A little girl, cinnamon curls bouncing in the sunlight, as she ran in a frayed dress. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, waving her hand and motioning towards herself.

And Sammy gladly joined.

 **A/N: So, a sad little one-shot. It's just, I listened to the song last night...in case anyone didn't get it (AKA didn't watch the music video for this song), Sammy was pretty much an angel sent to save Hazel, but failed. At least, that's what I got out of the song. Hope you-well, not enjoyed, but-you know what I mean. 'Bye!**


End file.
